When the Cat's Away
by Amy494walker
Summary: When the wife is away, the husband and the servant houseboy will play. AU fic in which Hotch is nobility in Victorian England and Reid is his servant. Slash. Rated M. Oneshot Crack fic.


**Title:** When the Cat's Away

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** While the wife is away, the husband and the servant houseboy will play. AU fic in which Hotch is nobility in Victorian England and Reid is his servant.

**A/N:** This was kind of written for the kink meme. I'm fairly certain I saw a prompt for an AU like this a while ago but I couldn't find it and I wouldn't put it past myself to have dreamt it. So let's just say that I wrote this to try and get over my writers block. Please let me know what you think because I'm feeling kinda iffy about my writing lately. However, I do enjoy writing any fic that requires me to research Victorian age sexual lubricants. :P

**A/N 2:** Also, I feel this fic will read better if you read it in an exaggerated olde timey English accent (a posh one, even for Reid) :D

* * *

><p>"Be sure to let the nurse know that Jack has been feeling under the weather lately and tell the woman who tends the gardens that if she allows my chrysanthemums to rest unwatered in the sun once more, she will no longer have a place in this house." His wife spoke as she hurried to arrange her cloak. Her mother had fallen ill and she would have to take the carriage out to her home immediately.<p>

"Of course, my sweet," Replied Aaron in a soothing tone, "I shall see to it. Now be gone, tell your mother I will pray for her."

Smiling, Haley pressed a grateful kiss to her husbands cheek and bid him a due. As Aaron watched his wife ride off into the night, he wished he where the kind of man, the kind of husband, who felt concern. The kind of husband whom upon hearing of his beloved's troubles, felt immediately worried for her family, and upset that she would have to be away for so long. Though he didn't have to wonder why he wasn't.

Aaron turned and watched as the reason for his apathy entered the room. The servant houseboy was bearing an arm full of various furs and skins, likely preparing them for wash. Spencer was a sight indeed, a delicate, sensuous, almost feminine beauty and yet, so masculine. The lean muscles in his arm flexed with the weight of the load, his sharp jaw line and high, pronounced cheek bones so beautifully shadowed in the dim candlelight.

No, Aaron could not look un-fondly on any time spent alone with this magnificent creature.

When Spencer finally turned to face Aaron, the expression that flashed across his angelic features told Aaron that his desire was showing very clearly on his face. Swallowing, Spencer asked in a hushed tone, "Dear sir, where is the mistress of the house, if I may ask?"

Aaron had to smile at the overly formal question, he knew the man was simply doing so as a precaution but it made him grateful that over the last year, he had been able to convince him to be less courteous when alone with him. He took a few steps towards the still confused man before whispering, "She had to leave, her mother fell ill."

Though he made a noble effort to conceal it, Aaron could not miss the flash of desire that sparked behind his companions eyes and the ghost of a smile that graced his full, soft lips. Still, the proper manners where hard to suppress in a person of Spencer's status, "Dear, that's terrible."

Aaron smiled, leaned forward and whispered against Spencer's lips, "Yes. Terrible."

Much to his surprise and delight, it was Spencer who closed the distance between them, crashing his lips against Aaron's and stroking his fingers through the short, dark locks of his hair. Aaron immediately pulled his lover into a tight embrace, pressing their bodies together and releasing a shared moan at the contact they had gone without for far, far too long.

Spencer eagerly parted his lips to Aaron's tongue and caressed it with his own, stopping, waiting until Aaron thrust into his mouth and then closed his lips around the tongue before sucking. The sensation caused Aaron to push his hardening manhood into Spencer's own and the friction promised of the pleasure to come.

Pulling away from the kiss was no easy feat but Aaron managed it long enough to breath, "The bed chamber."

"Yes." Spencer sighed, walking backwards, never braking contact. Though the stairs had proven tricky, they finally made it to the large bed and Aaron wasted not a second pushing Spencer down onto the mattress. He remained standing by the side of the bed to remove his clothes, watching with hungry eyes as Spencer did the same. When they where both bare to one another, Aaron slid onto the bed and pressed the length of his body against the lean one beneath him and kissed. He kissed Spencer with all the hunger and desperation of a man so bound by those around him into propriety, he constantly denied himself the only desire he had, the desire for this man.

Their cocks where moving over one another, the friction eased by the essence of their love and soon enough, the room was filled with the glorious sounds of a pleasure that was both too much and not enough.

When he could no longer take it any more, Aaron pulled away from Spencer, knelt between his parted legs and said, "I want you, now. I can wait no longer."

Licking his lips, Spencer rose to kneel before Aaron and whispered, "No, no longer." before kissing him feverishly. The kiss seared both of their lips for a few all too short moments before Spencer pulled away and turned, pressing his back against Aaron's chest and letting his head fall back to rest on his shoulder. Aaron sighed at the feeling of those honey locks teasing his sensitive skin and leaned down to nibble and suck at the seductive man's lean neck.

Aaron moved his hips, stroking his arousal over the tight opening he would soon penetrate and listened to his lovers moans, enraptured by the almost melodic beauty of the sounds and intoxicated by the notion that it was he who inspired them. Though it pained him, he eventually moved away from the body and it's warmth to reach over to the cabinet by the bed, producing a glass bottle filled with aromatic olive oil. It was hard to procure and extremely expensive, Haley assumed he bought it for the bedroom out of a desire to show off to her. Aaron however, simply refused to settle for anything less than the best for his sweet, sweet lover and made sure he was always in possession of the luxury item.

Quickly making his way back to the comfort of Spencer's embrace and smiling when the man groaned deeply at the renewed contact, Aaron removed the cork from the bottle and poured a substantial quantity over his fingers, not caring about ruining the bedding, he could buy more. Returning to suck the pale skin of the man's shoulder he lowered his hand to tease a finger over Spencer's opening.

"Oh, yes." Spencer breathed and pushed back into Aaron's hand, sending a clear message that he was beyond the point of teasing now, which suited Aaron fine as he was precariously close to the edge of sanity himself. So he obediently wasted no more time in pressing in a finger, pushing in all the way as Spencer reached back his hands and dug his nails into Aaron's thighs. He added a second finger and began scissoring them to prepare him for their love making.

Spencer was moving his body in time with Aaron's fingers and soon they where both coated in a fine sheen of sweat with flushed cheeks and throbbing erections. Aaron added another finger and moved them until he was satisfied Spencer would suffer no discomfort, a fact made known by the man himself as he pleaded with Aaron, "Oh, I'm ready, please."

Aaron reached for his lovers chin and gently turned his head to accept a kiss, their tongues moving together as Aaron coated himself with the oil. He broke the kiss and placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, urging him to lean forward and rest on his hands. Spencer fell forward, long hair falling to cover his face and moved his body lightly back and forth, eager for Aaron's touch. He had no doubt the other man was biting his lips in anticipation, and Aaron never liked to disappoint.

He heard Spencer release a shaky breath as he pressed the head of his cock against him and pushed in slowly but without pause and before long, he was fully connected with the man he loved. They both groaned in total satisfaction. They had been without each other for much too long, with Jack sick, Haley rarely left the house and he had missed his partner more than he could ever explain.

Aaron began slowly moving, wanting to give Spencer time to adjust. Spencer however was less inclined to wait and moved with Aaron, moaning, "Faster."

He exhaled sharply and complied, with sharp and desperate thrusts into the sweet, tight heat. He could already feel himself getting lost in the haze of arousal and from the disjointed, almost incoherent moaning and mumbling from beneath him, Aaron knew that Spencer was also close. They had waited too long to now be able to rule over their desires.

Aaron leaned down to cover Spencer's body with his and kissed along the smooth skin of his back. As he had anticipated, the new angle of thrusting was just right to cause his lover to rear his head back and yell, "Ah, oh god. Oh."

Groaning as he felt Spencer's body get tighter around him reached around and took Spencer's erection into his hand, giving long but quick strokes to match his movement inside him. As Spencer began making more and more noise, begging Aaron to go just a little bit faster, just a little bit harder, he knew his lover was as close as he himself was and so increased the pace, growling at the increased friction.

He felt like he could barely breath, he was on fire. He was feeling so much sensation and pleasure he wasn't sure if he could take it, he felt as though it could kill him and yet he strained for more. As he felt his climax approaching he moved his hand up to grasp Spencer's hair and yanked his head back, biting roughly into the smooth skin between the shoulder and neck while giving the seeping head of his arousal an almost punishing squeeze.

Spencer, overwhelmed by the dual points of pain and pleasure, came with a loud yell, his essence pouring from him onto the delicate furs of the bed. As his lovers body trembled with the force of the climax Aaron clenched his jaw as Spencer tightened almost painfully against him, gripped the narrow hips with a bruising grip and thrust three more times before he felt ecstasy wash over him. He cried out Spencer's name as he came inside his partner.

After a moment, Aaron leaned down and pressed a soft, loving kiss to the back of Spencer's neck before pulling himself from Spencer's body, laying down and maneuvering his smiling lover to lay on top of him. The kissed a sweet, loving, tender kiss before Spencer pulled away to whisper, "God, I missed you."

Aaron reached up to tuck some of the wild hair behind his Spencer ear and replied, "Oh, I missed you too." Kissing the still panting and slightly trembling man in his arms he realized something, "Haley will likely be gone for several days, you don't have to leave his bed at all this week." And smiled wolfishly.

Spencer smiled back, "I still have duties around the house, I believe Mistress Haley would be most displeased to return home and find her house in a shambles."

"I can help!" Aaron brightened, flipping them over so that he was the one on top of Spencer, "Then it shall be done twice as fast and you can spend twice as much time here with me."

Laughing at Aaron's tone, one that made it sound as though he had just had the best idea in history, Spencer joked, "I hardly believe that scrubbing dishes and dirty laundry is a task worthy of the master of the house.

Now Aaron was laughing, he knew that Spencer was joking, when alone, especially in bed, Aaron was not nobility and Spencer was not a servant. They where just two men in love.

"Oh, the things I do for love." He responded and leaned down to once more kiss the man in his arms before laying his head on his chest, humming when Spencer began stroking his fingers through his hair. They laid for a long time amidst the warm furs and soft cottons, on the cusp of sleep.

Aaron, not for the first time, considered leaving all of this and running away to some distant land with Spencer. Where they could be free to be together all the time. Where they could lay in each others arms for days on end if so inclined.

Also not for the first time, the images of his son giggling flashed before his eyes and destroyed that fantasy almost before it began. He could never leave his son, and he could never take him and deprive him of a mother. It just wasn't a possibility.

However, in the silence of the night, comfortable in the bed and each others arms, both Spencer and Aaron allowed themselves to believe, just for a while, that it was.

End.


End file.
